<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[NCT]冬日可爱-I.初识（港九） by EchoWang_Kusura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756739">[NCT]冬日可爱-I.初识（港九）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWang_Kusura/pseuds/EchoWang_Kusura'>EchoWang_Kusura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冬日可爱（港九） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWang_Kusura/pseuds/EchoWang_Kusura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[冬日可爱：你就如同冬日里的太阳 使人感到温暖 让我愿意接近]<br/>(DoubleS_港九站 圣诞联文活动)</p><p>港九现背 二十代双打工人恋爱日常<br/>OOC预警 碎碎念风格 碰碰车朴实无华<br/>划人客串均非CP向</p><p>该篇共分成五章（I.初识 II.2017年冬 III.2018年冬 IV.2019年冬 V2020年冬）<br/>讲述两位打工仔从相识到异地到同居的故事，只记录他们发生在冬天的爱情故事，希望能让喜欢港九的各位在冬天感受到暖意就好啦~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冬日可爱（港九） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[NCT]冬日可爱-I.初识（港九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.初识<br/>01.<br/>其实金廷祐第一次见黄旭熙的时候，挺怕他的。<br/>即使黄旭熙比金廷祐小一岁，两人还都是N商社的同期兼室友。<br/>他们俩正式上班的前一个周六，负责HR的李永钦前辈把他俩拉进一个WhatsApp聊天群，嘱咐了些上班要注意的细枝末节，金廷祐当时正躺在床上，立刻就回复了消息，连声道谢。</p><p>当时面试金廷祐的就是李永钦还有金廷祐现在合租的室友——钱锟。说起来也是巧，金廷祐收到录用邮件的当天，除了忙着高兴和多吃两碗饭之外，他立刻就上网联系自己之前看好的离公司更近的合租房。这房子虽然在高价地段但因为是合租所以房租便宜了一半，电话里热情的房东阿姨不断向金廷祐推荐，这房子地段好周围有地铁楼下就是超市和公园，公寓物业费包水电网一年一交，每到新年和中秋小区还有活动和礼物，阿姨说着说着开始和金廷祐唠家常，热情的好像金廷祐明天就要搬进来一样。好不容易插上话的金廷祐腼腆地问了句，“现在房子是空的还是已经有人入住了。”阿姨一拍大腿才想起来前两天签过合同的小伙，这会儿应该快到合租房了，再三和金廷祐确定周末看房的时间后，阿姨就急匆匆挂了电话。虽说阿姨提起过自己的未来室友是个中国人，但偌大的首尔随便走进一家烤肉店都能中国人，能和上个星期还面试自己的前辈住到一个屋檐下，金廷祐也是没有想到。但好在对方已经来韩国几年，韩语不错还做得一手好菜，好像邻家哥哥一样。看着还剩下的一间房，钱锟向金廷祐提过这间房也已经被租出去了，对方也是个中国人，钱锟之前和他就认识。他是香港分部的实习生，转正后就直接被调来首尔。金廷祐笑着谢谢锟哥款待的红烧鸡腿，不断练习着这位还未谋面的室友的名字，向钱锟确认自己的发音是否标准。钱锟笑着夸他学中文很有天赋，又夹了一个鸡腿到他盘里。</p><p>暹罗猫和比格犬的头像交替着，在等李永钦回消息的期间，金廷祐把手机放在肚子上拿起手边的水杯，嘴里嘀咕着：“晃...黄..黄嘘唏...黄旭熙。”<br/>嗡嗡.<br/>聊天房里回复金廷祐的头像，不是暹罗猫的大头照而是某个靓仔的照片。<br/>“HELLO”<br/>“I’M LUCAS”<br/>“MESSAGE RECEIVED.”<br/>“SEE YOU MONDAY”<br/>金廷祐差点把水洒到刚铺好的新床单上。啊！这人的大写键是坏了么，还是他是什么上世纪末的终结者，有点奇怪欸。他正着这么想着，点开了这位LUCAS的个人名片，又点开他的头像。网速不太佳，照片模糊，显示正在加载中。金廷祐把手机又放回小肚子上，伸了个懒腰发出“嗯~~”的声音并抱着史努比的抱枕在床上左右滚了几下，嘴里参杂着刚才乱叫和嘟囔。等他气唤顺了，低头再看手机却发现手机显示正在通话中。</p><p>嗯？这电话成精了？还学会自己打电话了？啊！是刚才不小心碰到了么？啊啊啊！已经接通半分钟了？金廷祐立刻捂上自己的嘴，看着手机上显示的秒数在无声中增加。<br/>“Hello?”电话那头传来靓仔疑惑的声音。<br/>金廷祐一手捂着嘴，另一只手颤抖着拿起电话，可还在犹豫要怎么说，说什么。最后他只很小声说了句：“你...你好。”但对方并没有听见，毫无征兆地挂断了电话。金廷祐听着耳旁的忙音，只觉得尴尬和难为情瞬间涌向全身。整个人僵硬在床上，紧抿着嘴一副委屈小狗的模样。</p><p>不一会儿，他手里的电话震动了一下。是Lucas先生发来的消息：<br/>“？”</p><p>啊...这...<br/>如果说刚才的尴尬只充斥了金廷祐的每一个细胞，那么现在，尴尬就已经占领了整个房间，不对，隔壁房的钱锟肯定也能感受到一股寒意。金廷祐拿着手机整个人快哭出来了，但又觉得现在总要回点什么才好。<br/>“哭-emoji”<br/>“啊...抱歉TAT 我按错了 打扰了”</p><p>已读不回<br/>“啊....”金廷祐哀嚎一声，又一次点开Lucas先生的资料。<br/>[参考配图1]<br/>金廷祐瘪着嘴整个身子逐渐从床边滑到地上，他眼前仿佛逐渐浮现香港黑帮片里的黑帮少爷和坐在一旁的兄弟商量，要把自己扔进海里喂鱼的画面。好吧，这夸张了一点，不过好像真惹到还没见面的新同事了，总不太好吧，周一见面再跟人家当面道歉么......不会真的被当成奇怪的人了吧......金廷祐急的唉声叹气，简直快到了哽咽的边缘。</p><p>“廷祐？我准备点外卖你要一起么？”钱锟敲敲门，隐约听到金廷祐的叹气声。“你还好么？我进来咯？” <br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你没事吧。”钱锟走到他身边，但金廷祐没有抬头看他，只一直盯着手机里的照片，愁眉苦脸。“啊，你怎么有旭熙的照片，房东把他电话给你了么？”钱锟蹲下凑近手机问道。</p><p>？<br/>金廷祐像个生锈了的机器人，一卡一卡地转头看向钱锟。<br/>“挺好嘛，你们俩已经聊起来了吗？这会儿旭熙应该在清东西或者准备吧。他跟我说的是明天晚上的飞机到首尔。你明天有事么？咱们要不做点什么迎接他一下吧。嗯？廷祐？廷祐？”<br/>看得出来这个机器人不光生锈了，肯定也断电了，连眼都不眨了，金廷祐靠在床边仿佛看透自己悲惨未来而露出一丝淡淡微笑，一动不动。钱锟摇了摇他，见他没反应把手放在他面前晃了晃接着说：“欸？你还好么？Hello？”</p><p>又是H E L L O！<br/>这次金廷祐低下头彻底哭了，钱锟吓得立刻请客了两只炸鸡。</p><p> </p><p>02.<br/>黄旭熙AKA“都要大写的LUCAS先生”来首尔的第一天并没有和金廷祐碰上面，他的飞机晚点了，半夜十一点托着沉重的行李箱，黄旭熙直接住进了飞机场旁边的motel。第二天一清早他坐大巴转地铁，等到合租房楼下后他call醒钱锟。黄旭熙在楼下超市买的牛奶和早餐包基本没怎么吃，他进门后把没吃过的面包重新放到盘子里，并把还没开封的牛奶倒进一个看似黑白斑点的瓷杯里。<br/>钱锟瞧见了以为是给自己准备的，一开始还不好意说自己其实喝不惯牛奶什么的。黄旭熙揉揉泛红的眼睛打着哈欠戳破了钱锟的美好幻想。他指指还关着门呼呼大睡的金廷祐说：“他今天不也第一天上班嘛？”<br/>钱锟的笑脸一秒消失，双手叉腰调侃说：“这还没见呢，就对你的新同事这么好，怎么不见你对我这个前辈好一点啊。”<br/>黄旭熙走到钱锟身边拍拍他的肩膀马上卖乖地说：“哎！哥想吃什么，咱们办完手续后你中午随便点好嘛！顺便给我介绍几家好吃的餐厅啊，你对首尔比较熟吧！边走边说啦~”<br/>“说好咯，我随便点，你买单。”<br/>“那肯定是哥买单啊！我请客，哥哥买单应该的嘛。”<br/>“嘿，你小子。”<br/>就这样只把行李放回屋内，黄旭熙和钱锟就匆匆出门了。</p><p>等金廷祐顶着呆毛从屋子里迈着碎步走出来的时候，他半眯着眼站在客厅中央，看看玄关又看了看黄旭熙的房门，似乎在确定自己刚才听到的声音是真的还是只是自己做梦的片段。他拿起手机看到钱锟发给自己的消息，钱锟说他先陪黄旭熙办转公司的手续去了，让金廷祐按照和李永钦约好的时间去人事部就行，他和黄旭熙应该会先去那边等他。金廷祐边看边拿起自己的杯子，拿掉杯盖无事地喝了口牛奶。[黄旭熙]三个字让他格外在意，他啃了一口面包，内心祈祷黄旭熙能忘了前天晚上的事，等会儿见面不要太尴尬。正想着呢，他注意到杯子下面压着一张小票收据，小票背面朝上留有字迹：Emmm~ <br/>“哦？今天锟哥怎么还撒娇啊？”金廷祐想着，一口吃掉了最后一个小面包，嘴边还印着一圈牛奶渍。</p><p>转交文件处理得比想象的顺利，钱锟领着黄旭熙到公司楼下的咖啡店坐了会儿。<br/>“锟哥我们为什么不先上去啊，直接去办公室不就不用多花钱了么？”黄旭熙看了眼四周，类似于星巴克一样的商用咖啡店。<br/>“呐，看你今天正式上班第一天，传授你打工人准则第一条：不早到不晚退。办公室能少呆一分钟是一分钟，要不然你觉得这种咖啡店是怎么开起来的，是茶水间的咖啡不香么，是加班人的命太苦啊。”钱锟拿起自己的咖啡向黄旭熙使了个眼神。“你韩语怎么样了？”</p><p>“哎...锟哥你真的好厉害啊，还有之前的李永钦前辈，公司适应的这么好韩语也好，我听还凑活吧，其他都还不太行，证也是刚刚考过而已。”黄旭熙有点为难地说着，把咖啡拿着暖手，早上在机场等车的时候没少吹风，十月的首尔已经开始有冬天的影子，先从冷风的寒气开始捕捉。“我有可能会去报个周末的韩语班吧，虽然我主要也是跟香港来的单子，但是还是要再加强吧。”钱锟点点头，对黄旭熙说了些加油打气的话。</p><p>逐渐临近上班点，咖啡店的人逐渐多了起来。<br/>黄旭熙喝了些热咖啡暖了肠胃这会儿开始犯困，他打着哈欠，微微把头低下。钱锟接起个电话，侧过身看着窗外车辆来往的街道，回答着电话对面人的问题。</p><p>“哎哟....”金廷祐在家磨蹭太久，下了地铁一路小跑到公司楼下。他穿着不太适合跑步的商务西装，特意拿出上周新买的皮鞋。这会儿他累的不行了，站在咖啡店落地玻璃窗的外面喘气，锟哥看到他，隔着玻璃招手。起初金廷祐没有看到，钱锟就加大了动作的幅度，同时也惊动了坐在他对面打盹的黄旭熙，黄旭熙皱眉睁眼逆着光往窗外看。</p><p>金廷祐这才看到钱锟，一副惊喜的样子，他双颊泛红，呼出的气已经能在空气里看到白色的轨迹。他走近略高出路面的咖啡店玻璃，回应着钱锟也挥手。他微微看向坐在一旁的LUCAS先生真人，第一次和他对上眼。黄旭熙因为逆光又刚醒而不自觉得皱眉，身子半赖在靠椅上一幅懒散样。金廷祐看了不自觉往后退了一步，挠挠头，没走到店里和他们寒暄，只又朝钱锟弯腰问好后，就急匆匆往公司的方向跑去。黄旭熙歪头看着急忙跑远的金廷祐，还有和他西装一点也不配的头顶的呆毛，感到奇怪。</p><p>“是他么？看来锟哥你的打工人铁律也应该和他讲讲了。”<br/>“讲鬼啦，李永钦发短信催我们了，快走吧。”</p><p>03.<br/>还记得刚开始说过的，金廷祐一开始其实挺怕黄旭熙。一方面是金廷祐先在电话里出糗，弄得自己难以自处。再来和黄旭熙初次对视，对方还是皱着眉一副冷冷的样子。这让金廷祐更心有余悸。如今金廷祐和他并排一起站在人事部，等着李永钦给入职证明盖好公章。金廷祐现在才知道自己一直引以为豪的身高忽然不值一提。李永钦反复清点着手里的文件，还和钱锟有一句没一句的搭话。金廷祐趁机偷看站在旁边的黄旭熙，和那天看的照片不太一样，他已经把夸张的金发染成了咖啡色，看到真人才发现他看起来虽骨相成熟，但有神的大眼睛还有未褪去的少年感。从侧面看，他的鼻梁好挺，和刻板印象里亚洲人扁平的长相不太一样，他的眉骨突出，像雕塑一样立体感十足。</p><p>“看前面。”黄旭熙视线没看金廷祐只低声说。<br/>金廷祐吓着半个身子偏向了黄旭熙，双手抓起自己外套的边缘。还没等他开口，李永钦先说：“东张西望在我这儿是无所谓啦，可楼上那些组长部长什么的可不喜欢。”李永钦态度温柔，即使是训人的话，听起来却不让人感到负担。他分别把两个文件袋递到金廷祐和黄旭熙手上，双手合十面带笑容地欢迎他们俩加入公司，说以后有什么事不懂得也能来找他或者找钱锟，更方便一些。</p><p>等钱锟把他们俩送出人事部，这俩人在电梯间才第一次有了单独相处的机会。黄旭熙翻动着手里的文件袋，拿出工作证，还有饭卡门禁卡，还继续在袋子里掏来掏去。金廷祐站在一旁看着他忙碌，一直琢磨到底该怎么问他自己肚子里满满的问题。</p><p>“那个...黄旭熙nim...”啊...明明自己比他还大为什么要加nim...金廷祐自己吐槽自己。<br/>叮！<br/>“啊。”黄旭熙看电梯来了直径走了进去，看着待在原地的金廷祐：“不走么？”<br/>“啊...来了。”金廷祐急忙走进电梯里，看黄旭熙一直按着开门的按钮，他不忘道谢：“谢...谢谢。”</p><p>人事部在四楼，宣传部在十七楼。<br/>不断上升的楼层数催着金廷祐开口。<br/>“那个...那天不小心按错键，那么晚还给你打电话，真是不好意思。”<br/>“没关系。”<br/>金廷祐说的小心翼翼，黄旭熙回的倒是干脆。<br/>“嗯...这么问虽然有点奇怪，你没听到什么...比如很奇怪的声音吧？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>可算能松一口气了，金廷祐心想，紧张的心情消失了一半。<br/>“你平时就是不喜欢说话的类型么？”“不。”<br/>“啊...就是如果你不喜欢被打扰的话，我就不多话，像...这样...”金廷祐越说声音越小，他渐渐抿起嘴，眼睛盯着脚尖。<br/>“我，韩语不太好。”黄旭熙挠挠后脑勺，转向金廷祐露出一个笑容像在卖乖，他接着说：“很多话不知道怎么说，廷祐哥你要是愿意的话跟我多说说话。我会很高兴的。”</p><p>这是金廷祐第一次见他笑，前一刻还觉得疏远的心这会儿百分百软着陆在黄旭熙干净又灿烂的笑容里，好像没有什么隔阂是不能消除的，金廷祐也跟着笑了起来，有点欣喜又略点傻气地说：“好啊。”</p><p>叮！<br/>电梯缓缓停下，金廷祐这会儿才开始在黄旭熙身旁乐呵呵地查看他的文件袋。哼着不知道什么旋律，忽然变得无限开朗：“哟~门禁卡~饭卡~还有我的工作证~”黄旭熙在一旁听着想笑，又忍住。先一步往电梯外走，留给电梯里金廷祐一句话：“早餐还喜欢么？”</p><p>？</p><p>“欸？早餐？”金廷祐拿着工作证的手悬在半空，电梯门缓缓关上。“早餐...锟哥..早...啊！早餐是你放的？！那张纸条，你果然听到了吧！啊！坏小子，你撒谎...啊...”</p><p>黄旭熙笑得拍腿，原本的瞌睡就像晴天被太阳晒过的棉被里的灰尘一样，被一扫而净了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>